1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convenient holder for one or a plurality of electronic information storage or memory cards for use in portable electronic and communication devices, appliances.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Interchangeable information and/or memory cards are currently known and used in conjunction with many types of electronic devices, especially communication devices, for storing data, enabling secure access to a particular network or account, or configuring such devices to perform different functions. Such integrated electronic cards are typically made of plastic and have an electronic chip module mounted or embedded therein. The module is a semiconductor chip including an integrated circuit with memory, if appropriate, and contact or connection terminals for electrically connecting the terminals of the integrated circuit to the contact interface in the electronic device into which the card is inserted. The card body can be formed by injection molding or milling, and then the integrated electronic module is provided as a film by being rolled onto the card.
Examples of such electronic information and/or memory cards currently known in the art include Subscriber Identity Module cards (SIM cards), MultiMedia cards (MMCs), secure digital (SD) memory cards, SmartMedia(trademark) cards, and Sony Memory Stick(trademark).
SIM cards are most commonly used in communication devices such as mobile telephones to enable a user to access an individual account or a particular wireless telephone network in a specific country. Each SIM card contains the configuration information for a designated network, and also contains information identifying the user, such as the user""s mobile telephone number. The identity or memory card is inserted into the body of the mobile telephone via a user-accessible interface, typically formed in or on a surface of the mobile phone housing, such as the surface which is covered by and contacts a detachable battery pack of the phone. When inserted into the telephone, the card is electrically connected to the internal circuitry of the mobile phone, thus enabling the mobile phone to access information from the identification/memory card.
Portable integrated electronic cards are typically provided with standardized dimensions with the chip positioned in a predetermined location relative to the edges of the card, depending on the type of electronic device. SIM cards are generally provided in one of two sizes, i.e., a full-sized or ISO size card, and a micro or plug-in sized card. The full sized card is approximately the size of a standard credit card, while the plug-in size is approximately 25 mm long and 15 mm wide, and less than 1 mm thick. To ensure correct orientation of a plug-in sized SIM card upon insertion in the mobile phone, one corner of the otherwise rectangular card is cut at an angle, so that the length of one edge of the card is reduced to about 21 mm while the width of the adjacent edge is reduced to about 12 mm. The card can only be inserted in the phone with an angled corner in the correct orientation.
Frequently, a mobile phone user must switch between two more different SIM cards depending on the nature of the communication being made with the mobile phone, or on the user""s geographical location. In the first situation, the user might possess one SIM card for a corporate account, another card for personal use, and another as a prepaid phone card or other type of credit or debit card. In the second case mentioned above, the user must carry two or more SIM cards if travel between countries or territories is anticipated, because the mobile telephone networks used from country to country or territory to territory are often incompatible with each other, such as between countries in Europe and Asia. Accordingly, the user is required to carry at least one xe2x80x9cextraxe2x80x9d SIM card other than the one already operatively inserted into the mobile phone.
A problem with storing and carrying extra plug-in sized SIM cards is that the small size of the card renders them easily misplaced or damaged if stored with a collection of other small items, such as in a user""s pocket or in a purse or bag. For this purpose, adapter cards have been developed which are formed similarly to the full-sized card except without the integrated circuit chip, so that the plug-in sized card may be inserted therein. Using such adapters, the plug-in sized card can often be inserted into a device which only accommodates full-sized card for use therein, and can be stored as a full-sized card in the credit card carrying section of the user""s wallet.
One example of a holder for a plurality of SIM cards is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,862 to Salzano. In this prior art device, a carrier is constructed as a sleeve for encasing a full-sized SIM card, and includes a pocket formed on one side thereof for holding a plug-in sized SIM card. The carrier is designed to be carried in a user""s wallet.
As with the SIM cards, if a user desires to perform more than one function or capability with the device or requires more storage than available on one of the MMC or SD memory card, it will be necessary for the user to carry and switch between two or more cards. The xe2x80x9cextraxe2x80x9d card(s) thus becomes a necessary accessory to the mobile phone or relevant communication device, wherein the xe2x80x9caccessoryxe2x80x9d is carried in his or her wallet, purse, bag, luggage, etc. A significant disadvantage to such an arrangement is that the extra card carrier and hence extra card(s) is stored in a separate location from the communication device, which inherently increases the risk of misplacement or loss of the extra card(s), or being inaccessible to a user during an urgent need to find and/or use the extra card.
A first aspect of the present invention provides a means to carry and store at least one integrated circuit chip card in a convenient manner which is easily accessible to the user of a portable communication/electronic device.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a means to carry and store at least one integrated circuit chip card without having to carry an extra device or carrier in a separate location from the portable communication/electronic device where the extra card(s) may become easily lost or damaged.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a convenient means to carry and store extra plug-in sized SIM cards without the use of an adapter to convert the plug-in sized card to the dimensions of a full-sized card.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages encountered in the prior art discussed above by providing a carrier for at least one integrated circuit chip card, in which the carrier is formed as a detachable cover fitted to or attached to the housing or battery pack of a portable communication/electronic device such as a mobile telephone or a portable computer.
The cover may be formed as a snap-on or slidably detachable cover over the back surface of a mobile telephone or the battery pack thereof, and includes at least one holder provided on the inwardly-facing surface of the detachable cover so that the extra cards are protected and hidden from view when the cover is attached to the portable communication/electronic device.
The holder(s) may be provided as a pocket, recess, hinged frame or contoured region formed on the interior surface of the cover.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.